Lost in the Dark
by Wolfy Hige
Summary: My entire life is a nightmare... my past chases me wherever i go... what can i do? The only thing that has kept me safe was running away... but IT always finds me... im not sure if im going to be able to keep running... but if i cant run... what will i do? Fight?... Fight for what?... the past is going to get me... eventually...


It was a day like any other in Ponyville. Ponies were playing, working, and having fun. The afternoon train screeched to a halt, and the various door on the sides of the train opened. Second after the door opened, a flow of ponies began to walk out. Some were greeted by the ponies who were awaiting their arrival, and others began to make their way to someplace in particular. Once most of the commotion ended, and the majority of the ponies left, a strange pegasus began to walk out of the last cart in the train. He looked back in the cart and waited for his animal companion to walk out.

The pegasus' coat was a shade of dark brown while his mane and tail were black. He began to walk as his companion jumped out of the train. His companion was a strange sight to see. In a first glance, you would see the average dog/pet, but on closer inspection you would the more predatory like details, and all of them pointing to the fact that it wasn't an average dog, it was a wolf.

It jumped out the cart and walk alongside the stallion. The stallion seemed nervous, every few second he would look around, expecting to find something wrong. They walked along the outskirts of town where barely anypony would be walking. He stopped for a second and placed his saddlebags on the ground. He looked inside the bags and took out a pair of keys. He looked at the mark on the key, put his saddlebags back on, and kept on walking.

Once they reached the residential area, the pegasus took a deep breath and walk towards a specific house inside the area. He took in front of the two story house, and then looked at the markings on his keys. They matched. He shoved the keys in the lock and turned it. Once the locks clicked into place, he turned the knob and walked inside.

The wolf began to nudge the pegasus.

"Huh-" His word didn't come out correctly given his sore throat. He cleared his throat and began again "Huh? What is it, Kiba?" He asked in a sad tone. The wolf began to point out the door. "You want to take a walk?" The wolf gave a happy nod "Go ahead." The wolf, now named Kiba, happily walked out of the house and into the forest. The pegasus took a deep breath and walked deeper into the house.

He threw his saddlebags on the table and sat on the couch. 'One month... maybe one and a half... That's all I have...' he thought to himself. He looked around the room. He laid on a couch near the middle of the room, next to him was a small table, on the opposite side of the table were two small chairs. The front door has two small windows on either side of it, and a small circle from where you could see the visitors without having to open the door. On the wall opposite to the couch, there was a doorframe leading to the kitchen. Behind the couch was the stairway leading to the second floor.

'Can't believe I have to go through this again... I should get some rest...' Hige thought as he found a comfortable position to sleep in. He soon fell asleep, but was woken up hours. "Stop!" He screamed as he woke up "Not again..." he murmured to himself. The sudden scream caused his throat to burn, he tried to clear it and pat his chest. The pain faded somewhat. He looked out the windows and saw that it had gotten dark. 'Where's Kiba?' he thought as he whistled for him. No response. He quickly got up and opened the door. He looked around, but Kiba was nowhere to be seen. 'Dammit, where is he!' the pegasus thought as he began to panic. He quickly ran in the same direction Kiba ran hour before.

He entered the forest and began to look. He stop and took a breath between violent coughs. The forest was silent, except for the occasional rustling of the leaves in the distance. He could see many small eyes peeking at him through the darkness, but he didn't care. The only thought in his mind was finding Kiba. He whistled once again, causing many of the eyes to disappear and more rustling to be heard. By the second time he tried to whistle, he heard a howl in the distance, it was faint, but he could tell where it was coming from. He turned in the direction the howl came from and ran. Soon enough, he found a dirt road that was heading in the same direction he heard the howl from.

'Am I going the right way?' He thought, and almost on cue he heard a familiar howl. He began to run even faster after hearing the howl. As the forest ended, it gave way to the sight of a cottage. It seemed to be a living hollowed tree with various animals inside and outside. Hige began to walk slower as he saw Kiba sitting in front of the cottage. The pegasus' pace stopped once he saw a mare walk out of the cottage and interact with Kiba. The mare looked over into the forest, but saw nothing. Hige hid before she had a chance to see him.

'Who is she?' the pegasus thought 'What's she doing?'. The mare pet Kiba on the head and began to look at the bandages on his side. 'Is she checking his bandages... I guess she's... helping him?' He took a deep breath and calm himself down 'Okay... I can do this...' Hige began to walk up the trail leading to the cottage.

"Hel-" He tried to say.

"EPP!" The mare screamed as she jumped behind Kiba.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just really wanted to see Kiba again, I've been worried sick..." He said nervously and clearing his throat afterwards.

"K-Kiba?" She asked trying to regain her normal posture.

Kiba barked once.

"Is... Is that your name?" She asked.

Kiba barked in response

"So... That's your owner?" She asked

Kiba barked once again in response.

"So..." She said as her eyes grew open and a smile appeared on her face as she directed herself to the pegasus "I was so looking forward to finally meeting you! I was just here helping a few animals when I heard a whimper. I looked back and saw him. I think he was in some soft of fight considering the scratch he had on his side. I was scared at first, but I couldn't not help an animal in need. I walked up to him and found out he was very friendly. A little too friendly to be wild. After that, I bandaged him up and he just sat in front of my house waiting... maybe for you?" She said. She paused for a second and reverted back to her normal shy posture "I'm... I'm sorry for making you worry about him..." she said as she hid behind her mane.

Hige began to look more closely at the mare. Her coat was pale, while her mane and tail were a light pink color. Her eyes, though not completely visible, was a dark cyan color. But most of all, she was very shy, but seemed to have a strange moment where she was very sociable. "Don't worry about it, I'd be even more worried if Kiba wouldn't had gotten any medical attention..." he said trying to ease the worry of the mare.

"It was nothing..." she answered.

"All the same, than you miss..." He said waiting for her to say her name.

"Fluttershy." She said with a blush. "And who might you be?" she asked

'Did I just say [i]miss[/i]? I'm an idiot...' "I'm an idi-" 'I'm not going to say that! Why am I acting like such an idiot... Why am I so nervous?' "I'm Hige." He answered 'Good. I said my name...'

"Nice to meet you, Hige." she said. She paused "Well... I don't mean to be rude, but... I've never seen you around town before..." she said

"I just moved here." Hige answered "Kiba decided to take a stroll..."

"Y-you moved here?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes, today actually... So how's Kiba?"

"He should be fine, but the bandages have to stay on until tomorrow. His wounds need to close properly."

Hige began to cough uncontrollably for a few moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"It's fine..." He said as he finished off the coughs and cleared his throat. "It was raining alot where I came from... I ended up getting it the last few days before I got on the train."

"A-are you sure?" She asked in a worried tone "They sound very bad..."

"Don't worry about that, it's probably because I ran over here."

"Are you sure? I can give you something to help with the cough." She insisted

"No, I'm fine." Hige replied

"B-but... Please, it'll only take a second."

'Why is she trying so hard to help me... I should... I should leave... I only just met her, I'm not even sure if I can trust her...' "S-Sure..." Hige answered.

With a smile Fluttershy lead Hige into the cottage and told him to wait on the couch. Kiba walk up next to the couch and laid down.

"What did you get yourself into?" Hige asked in an impressed tone. Kiba looked away "What? Did you find out you aren't the strongest animal here?" Hige said with a grin. Kiba's teeth began to show "Oh, so i'm right. You went out there thinking you were the best and somepony else showed you otherwise." Kiba lunged at one of Hige's hooves and bit him. It hurt, but he didn't bite hard enough to draw blood. Hige began to laugh, since he was used to the playful bites.

"W-What are you two doing?" Fluttershy asked nervously as she walked out of another room woth a cup "Kiba shouldn't be moving so much..."

"Oh, sorry about that..." Hige said in an embarrassed tone. Kiba laid down. "W-we... We get out of hand sometimes..."

"Take this." She said as she handed him a cup. "This should help with the cough..."

"What is it?" Hige asked as he began to spin the cup, feeling strange goo move around at the bottom.

"It's warm honey with mint. It help with the irritating feeling in your throat." she explained

Hige turned the cup vertically and drank the honey in one gulp. He cleared his throat before began to talk "That... feels alot better..." he smiled a thanks. 'I-I should be nervous right now... I'm always nervous when I get to a new town... But why don't I?'

"Um... C-Can I ask you a question? I mean, if that's okay with you..." She asked.

"Oh, um, okay..." Hige answered

"I'm just curious... How did you meet Kiba?"

"Hmm... I was walking in the forest one day when I started hearing something move in the distance. When I looked, I saw something running towards me. As it got closer, I realized it was a wolf so I decided to run. I turned around, and it ended up biting my saddlebag. I tried to run, but the saddlebag didn't let me. The only thing I could do was try to fight it. I slammed my hoof on his head, and I was surprised to see him fall unconscious. I took a closer look at him and noticed he was actually starving, I left him some food and walked and left... I felt kinda bad for hurting him. After that, I went walking in the woods again and, to my surprise, the same wolf was following me. It was alot closer and didn't seem to want a fight, so I tossed him some food. This went on for a while before he gained the courage to follow me to other places..."

"He was alone? That's strange... They usually travel in packs..." She murmured to herself. "Oh" she said releasing herself for her thought "That's an amazing story. Usually when wolves are domesticated, they tend to have moment where they'll attack you out of instincts, but your friendship with him seems to help him resist those instincts..."

"That makes sense... I think..." Hige said, not fully understanding what she had just explained. "Now can I as you a question?" Hige asked.

"Oh, um... Sure." She said surprised.

"Why do you live here? I mean, it's nice, but isn't it alittle bit separated from the town..."

"Yes it is, but I like staying close to the animals. I wouldn't like having to make them go into town to get help..." She answered.

"Help?" Hige asked curiously

"Yes, it's my special talent. I help animals in need." She said as she turned to show her cutiemark.

"Oh, that makes sense considering what you did with Kiba."

"So... Can I ask you another question?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Sure."

"Well... You just moved here, right?" She asked

"Yes."

"So... is there anypony special that you left behind?" She asked as she hid behind her mane.

"Huh?" Hige asked, not understanding the question.

"Well... Like a best friend... Or something else..." she explained

"Wha..." 'Yowai...' echoed inside Hige's head. Hige's body tensed up. He jumped off of the chair.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked nervously after the sudden reaction to the question.

Without a word, Hige ran out of the house. He ran straight towards where he thought his house would be. "Dammit, Hige, can't you ever learn!'.


End file.
